Sanquis Morsas
by LaviniaBlackthorn
Summary: He just had to fall for the guy, didn't he? He should have figured that Jace's blood would continue to do strange things to him, or was it just Jace in general. Either way he was blaming Jace for this. Smut! Lemons, and possible Mpreg!


Warning: This is AU, and has slash.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, so lawyers you can't attack me HA!

This is a Simon and Jace fic.

Lavi:…It's Jimon!

* * *

><p><strong>Sanquis Morsas<strong>

Simon stared at his ceiling in utter boredom; things had been quiet for him lately. Made sense since he wasn't a shadowhunter or anything, the only thing he had to worry about was his family finding out he was a vampire, nothing special. Simon snorted at the very thought, that was a conversation he would rather avoid, consequences be damned, he wasn't going there. He valued what little sanity he had left, but even that would be gone if he didn't STOP thinking about a certain golden shadowhunter, but no matter how hard he tried Jace continued to go all ninja on him and attack his thoughts.

He just couldn't catch a break when it came to the blond, ever since the night on the boat he'd began to look at the jerk in a different light, didn't help that Jace liked to text him about what was going on in the institute. Things like 'Isabelle burnt the pasta again' or 'Clary fell flat on her ass during training', or even those 'I'm bored to death at the moment what about you?' there were even those occasional 'don't go to central park theirs a demon running rampage'. And it wasn't his fault when he felt compelled to answer, and low and behold he ended up conversing with the jackass. Even if he really secretly liked it, not that he was going to admit it, not even to a bug.

Simon groaned he was doomed; he wasn't stupid, he knew what was happening. Not only was he attracted to Jace's blood but he was also just plain out becoming attracted to Jace as a person. Simon let out a frustrated sigh, he needed fresh air, a walk would do wonders, grabbing his phone and pulling on his shoes he made his way out.

It always made Simon wonder, when he had no destination in mind he always ended up at Central park.

_Weird._

It was a beautiful place, yet the beauty couldn't distract him from his turbulent thoughts, he had no idea what to do about his new found crush, gosh is this what Alec felt like when it came to the obnoxious blond. Simon heaved a heavy sigh and fought the urge to bash his head against the nearest tree.

He was so absorbed in his own self-pity he failed to notes the figure approaching him, until said figure put a large callused hand on his shoulder followed by a "What's up bloodsucker?".

With a start Simon whirled around to face the golden eyed shadowhunter that was the center of his thoughts as of late. Wide eyed, Simon could only stutter, he had absolutely no idea what to do.

Jace watched on with amusement as Simon struggled for the right words, he was immensely glad to have run into the vampire, who as of late seemed to take immense pleasure in invading his thoughts. Not that he minded all that much, Simon was pretty cute, what he did mind was the changing feelings he was having for the boy. The lust and want for him to drink his blood once more, to have the feel of his smaller body flush against his own, the yearning was maddening.

"Relax bloodsucker, I won't bite you, after all that's your job", Simons mouth snapped shut and he gave Jace a half-hearted glare. Simon wasn't sure he was up to dealing with Jace at the moment, but at the same time he wasn't sure if he wanted to be away from him. This was all incredibly confusing.

Making a non-committed sound in the back of his throat, Simon promptly spun around and stalked the other way. Jace blinked and strode to catch up with him, "What's up vampire, were you off too?"

"Trying to get away from you and your ego," snapped Simon, he just wanted to wallow in his teenage angst, was that too much to ask for.

Apparently it was.

"Come know bloodsucker, you know you absolutely adore me and my greatness."

"And you've proven my point. Do everyone a favor and deflate that large head of yours, hmmm?"

Jace's hand immediately shot up to run his fingers through his hair as if to assure himself that is was indeed the same. This caused Simon to snicker and Jace to shoot him a glare.

"Watch it leach, you should feel honored to be in my vary presence," smirked Jace.

"I'm beside myself with glee," came Simon's sarcastic reply. Simon heaved a dramatic sigh as he turned a corner and abruptly froze, causing Jace to smack into his back.

Cursing under his breath, Jace was about to demand what Simon's problem was when he looked up and saw what caused the sudden halt. There, a good twenty feet in front of them was a group of kids surrounding a boy with a bleeding knee, this wasn't good. Jace immediately snapped into action and dragged Simon away, putting as much distance between them and the bleeding kid as he could, as fast as he could. Coming to a halt in a deserted grove of trees, did Jace turn to face Simon, his golden eyes searching Simons face.

"Are you all right?"

"No! Do I look okay?" snapped Simon, his face showing his distress, "I'm so thirsty."

Jace watched Simon carefully; this was what he had been hoping for, another chance to have Simon drink from him. He hadn't been able to get it off his mind since it first happened, the intense pleasure, the pure passion and adrenaline, by the Angel, he wanted that feeling again. He needed to feel it, it was the only way to see if what he was feeling for the little nerd was real or not, there was no other way.

Before Simon knew what was happening, Jace's Right hand was cupping the nap of his head while his left arm was wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer. Jace giddied Simons face to his throat, Simon tensed, unsure of what to do. He could smell the worm blood pulsing is Jaces' throat, tantalizing his senses, and making him drunkenly dizzy.

"Do it Simon. Drink my blood, I know you want to."

Simon shook his head, "No, I can't. You're out of your mind." Simon tried to back away, but Jace held fast and refused to let him go. "Please let go. I can't."

"You can. I'm letting you. I want you to." Simon froze, Jace couldn't mean that, Simon couldn't let himself think he did. He tried to move away once more, but the hand griping his head pulled him closer to Jace as he bared his throat. Simon put his hands on Jaces' chest and attempted to push him away with his shacking limbs.

"No! I don't drink from humans!" cried Simon desperately.

"But I'm letting you," stated Jace, his left hand snaking under Simons shirt, fingers brushing up and down his spine soothingly. Simon made a nose and arched, looking up into golden eyes uncertainly. Jace gently lowered his head and brushed his lips against Simon's, then bared his neck once more.

"Do it! I want you to. Just don't kill me." Jace said, half-jokingly.

What little will Simon had snapped, and he sank his fangs into the offered throat in front of him. He sucked in a mouthful of blood and moaned his body began to tingle with pleasure and heat; he began to sucked vigorously at Jaces' beating pulse.

Hearing Simons moan sent a sock of arousal through Jaces' body, he had never ever felt this good before, word couldn't describe it, and the fact that it was the nerdy vampire giving it to him sent a thrill through him. Whimpers came from Simon, and something about it was just so right, ripping Simons mouth from his neck, Jace smashed their lips together in a heated kiss. They kissed each other with growing fire; passion curling in the pits of their stomachs, Jace felt himself harden with arousal. His left arm slammed Simon's hips into his own; their arousal's rubbing against the others in a delirious friction. Simon ripped his lips away and throws his head back with a cry, bucking up against Jace in an erratic pace, desperate for more.

A long groan slips from Jaces' lips as both his hand reach down to group Simon round, firm bottom, using it to lift the boy up into him more forcefully, while Simon's arms shot out and wraped around Jaces' neck for leverage. Both moaning loudly at the changed angle, Jace began to nipped and sucked on Simon's neck, determined to leave his mark on the boy. Once achieved, he examined the purple mark with a sense of pride. He hoisted Simon up further and increased the speed of their rubbing, groaning all the while.

Simon re-attached his mouth to Jace's throat and sucked anew, never ceasing his bucking hips. This was all so new, so good, like liquid fire coursing through veins of frozen ice, awakening something long forgotten. Simone felt the hot coils in his stomach abruptly snap, with a loud cry he came, burrowing his face into Jace's neck, as he trembled. Jace slowed his movements to a stop, panting heavily, sweet rolling down his brow.

Simon came down from his high with a crash as he realized with growing horror at what just happened, his whole being tensed painfully. Jace felt the body in his arms turn to stone and was on the immediate defense.

"What's wrong? Not embarrassed you came so fast hmm?" asked Jace snidely. He didn't want to admit that he was fearful of the boys rejection, it unnerved him at how fast his feeling were changing and growing.

If possible, Simon tensed even further, he was horribly embarrassed at how he lost control so thoroughly, Jace wasn't helping any either.

"I would have figured a vampire could hold out a bit longer than that." Continued Jace, his face becoming closed off as he lowered Simon back onto the ground, his hands dropping to his side.

No! Simon didn't want him to let go, didn't want to be a onetime thing, he wanted them both to be together. The Jackass wasn't allowed to do that to his. First he practically seduced him into drinking his blood, then he has go and be a complete dick about the whole thing .He couldn't handle another heart break; he could feel the familiar sting of tears in his eyes. He tightened his hold around Jaces' neck and tried to muffle a sob.

Jace was startled by the sound, guilt began griped at his heart, he hadn't meant to upset Simon like that. Wrapping his arms around the boy, he tried to fix the mess he made.

"Hey," he said softly into Simons brown hair, "I- I'm sorry, I didn't, I mean it wasn't my intention to upset you like that." By the Angel, he sucked at this.

Simon looked up at him with a spark of hope that didn't go unnoticed by the shadowhunter, who brought his head down to gently kiss Simon, his tongue slipping into Simons mouth, coaxing the others to play. It was a soft reassuring kiss, something Simon was finding he quit liked. When they pulled apart Simon couldn't help the blush that heated his face, though he didn't loosen his hold on Jace's neck, nor could he look him in the eye, so he settled for staring at his collarbone.

Jace fought a smirk and gently pushed Simon back enough for him to shrug off his jacket and wrapped it around Simon's shoulders. Jace chuckled under his breath, his jacket seemed to be trying to swallow Simon whole.

"As much fun as this is, I need to get back to the institute," stated Jace "How about you meet me tomorrow evening for coffee at Taki's?"

The disappointment Simon had begun to feel vanishes at the question, and too breathless to answer he gave a vigorous nod. Jace gave him a winning smile in return, and if Simon's heart still worked he was sure it would have stumbled over itself.

"Why the jacket?" Simon mentally kicked himself for how breathless he sounded.

"To cover the wet spot on the front of your jeans," replied Jace casually.

Simon felt some of the blood he consumed rush to his face, staining his cheeks crimson, he muttered a 'bastard' under his breath that had Jace smirking. Jace reached behind his head and unhooked Simon's hands from his neck before bringing them up to kiss the back of. Simon felt himself go even redder.

What was the point in him feeding off of Jace if he continued to waist the blood by blushing like a moron?

Jace gave Simon a chaste kiss on the lips before pivoting and making his way back home, he waved over his shoulder with a "See you tomorrow," and vanished.

Leaving Simon to deal with his jumbled thoughts.

"What the fuck just happened?"

* * *

><p>Lavi: Well what do you think. I rather like it.<p>

Nyx: Of course you, you wrote it.

Lavi: Shut up other me!

Nyx: And you wonder why people think your insane.

Lavi:…Please review.

Lots of love,

Lavinia.


End file.
